Anita's first sleepover
by Asukalover88
Summary: The girl's have Hisa over for the night. {Yuri}


I do not own R.O.D, this story and I make nothing.

Anita and Hatsumi walked side by side as they laughed and giggled brightly at each other.

"Hatsumi-sama?" Anita blushed shyly as she glanced over at her cute school mate.

"Yeah Anita-chan?" Answering faster then she had liked to, Hatsumi blushed redder then her friend as she held her books closer to her face.

"My sisters wanted to know, if you'd like to stay the night tonight?" Anita smiled prettily as her eyes flirted lightly over the blue-haired girl.

"I'd love to." Grinned Hatsumi as a fresh heat waved over her body. Anita nodded happily as the two passed through the double doors into the crowded schoolyard.

"I'll see you later Hisa-chan." Anita announced as she waved to her departing friend. Anita sighed happily as she walked down the road.

"I'm home." Anita called out as she shut the door and kicked off her shoes.

"Hey, Anita-chan." Michelle's voice sang back from the living room as the short girl came into view. Anita crashed on the couch as she looked over at her sister, sitting on the floor beaming with happiness. Michelle held her tongue tenderly as she continued to stare at her younger sister with an anxious smile. Anita face contorted meanly as she knew what she wanted to hear.

"Yes, she said yes ok!" Anita yelled as she buried her face into a pillow, cursing. Michelle busted into a delirious giggling fit as the small door under the stairs opened. Maggie peeked out of the door and scanned the room.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked lightly as she crawled out of her hole in the wall and over to Anita.

"Hatsumi-sama is spending the night tonight, and I don't want you two making fool's of yourselve's while she's here, OK!" Anita bit out as she eyed her nodding sister's with her threatening green blubs.

"I'll rent some movies." Michelle offered energetically as she leaned over and grabbed Maggie around the waist.

"And... I'll make dinner." Maggie whispered as she ran her fingers through Michelle's long blonde hair. Anita switched glances back and fourth unsure if she really believed them.

"Just try not to embarrass me, please!" Anita begged her point as she got up and took off her shirt, exposing her small chest with stiff nipples.

"We're just going to read." Michelle assured as she lifted up a book.

"Oh, no your not!" Anita disagreed savagely as she threw her shirt in Maggie's face.

"Do something normal; watch TV, play video games, drink, just something besides reading books all the time." Anita let her look soften as her two sister's looked at the floor shamefully.

"I'm going to take a shower; she'll be here in a few hours so clean up a little out here." Anita groaned softly as she drug her feet to the bathroom. Maggie and Michelle sighed longingly as they both fell silently to the floor.

"I guess I'll go get dinner ready." Maggie sat up as Michelle's finger danced on her taller sister's knee.

"Maggie dear, Anita's taking a bath and Nenene-san is out at her meeting, you want to...?" Michelle smiled hotly as Maggie blushed and nodded. Both girls got to their feet and scrambled to Michelle's room, before the door even shut their paper clothes fell from their bodies. A wolfish grin smeared itself across Michelle's face as she sat on her side of the bed she shared with Anita and started playing with herself. Opposite of Michelle, Maggie let a shameful little smirk split her mouth as she got to her hand's and knee's and crawled in-between her blonde bombshell sister's legs.

"Would you like a taste Maggie dear?" Michelle moaned passionately as she continued masturbating. Maggie nodded slightly, smiling as she sat like a dog with her mouth open. Michelle slicked her finger's up with her girl juices and feed them to her awaiting sister's mouth. Maggie enclosed her lip's around the blonde's wet digits, sucking hotly as she started to pet herself too. Both girls groaned and moaned as there bodies started to sweat.

"Maggie, I want you inside me." Michelle begged wantonly as she pulled her finger's from Maggie's mouth and her cunt and gripped the taller girl's short hair. Maggie fell forward hypnotized by Michelle's words and scent as she splashed into her sister's dripping slit. After a short immense murmur Michelle exploded in Maggie's face. The hot jism leaked slowly down Maggie's face and mouth as she looked up and smiled tentatively at her sister with a burning question.

"Michelle-sama... will you taste me?" Maggie asked soothingly as she continued her finger fore-play. Her pussy seeped with her warm honey as she stood, quivering for her sister's tongue to attend to it. Michelle grinned at her cum-covered sis as she lifted Maggie to her feet. Michelle remained on the bed as the tall girl's cunt came within mouth shot.

"Oh your so good to me." Purred Maggie, her sister's finger's and tongue dug deeply inside her as it forced her to a ferocious orgasm. Maggie leaned into her sister as they both landed back on the bed exhausted and breathless.

"Sis?" Maggie moaned slowly as she rolled onto her back.

"Yes Maggie dear?" Michelle answered as she licked her lips tasting Maggie over and over.

"What should we have for dinner?" Maggie whispered, curling her face into the blonde's neck.

"I don't know? What should we rent? Michelle giggled as she looked at her sister and kissed her.

"Anita's going to be pissed."

Later...

Anita moaned slowly as she flipped through the channels mindlessly on the couch, glancing at the door every two seconds, waiting for her friend to come.

"She'll be here Anita-chan." Slurred Maggie as she crawled up to Anita on the floor. Anita could smell the alcohol lingering on her sister's breath as she came face to face with her.

"Go... away." Anita sighed miserably, putting a finger to Maggie's forehead and pushed her away with ease. Maggie rolled on to back, giggling girlishly as she sprawled out her limbs on the floor completely relaxed. With the food done, and videos rented all they needed was their guest, Hisami. Michelle and Maggie had taken Anita's advice and started drinking which was now becoming a bad idea by the second.

"Yeehaa!" Michelle yelled drunkenly as she ran around corner and swan dived on the couch on top Anita, drunk as well.

"Get off ME!" Anita screamed abruptly as she bucked wildly, trying to throw Michelle off.

"Come on Anita-chan, lighten up." Michelle whispered dazedly in to her sister's ear as she grabbed the pink haired girl inappropriately to stay on.

"Stop touching me!" Anita yelled viciously as her elbow found the side of the blonde's ribcage. Michelle curled into the pain as she rolled off Anita and landed on Maggie. The two fought woozily, trying to gett up to confront their angry sister. Anita wasted no time, as she sprung on top of the two, pinned them, and yanked their hair.

"Now listen you two, stop messing around she'll be here any..." Before she could finish there was a light knock on the door.

"She's here." All three whispered as they scrambled to there feet and headed for the door. Anita breathed out as she opened the door. Hisami stood at the door beaming with delight. Her long blue hair put in ponytails as she sported a short skirt and long sleeve button up shirt.

"Hisa-sama!" Anita grinned wildly as she took her friend into her arms and pulled her into her home.

"Hey... Anita-chan." Hisa managed desperately as she was almost breathless from the pink haired girl's tight grip. Anita took note of her friend and let her go as she faced her sisters with her friend.

"Welcome Hisami-chan!" Squeaked Michelle as she embraced the young girl tightly as well.

"Michelle-san..." Hisa whispered airlessly as the air was forced from her lungs again.

"Michelle!" Anita barked meanly as she slapped Michelle's arm and pulled her friend back. Michelle smiled innocently as she put her hands together in apology.

"Sorry, we're just so excited!" Michelle laughed heartedly as she nodded to her tall, boyish looking sister. Maggie blushed admittedly as she looked down and away from Hisa.

"Maggie-san." Hisami blushed back as she turned to Anita.

"Thank you," Hisami bowed "for letting me stay tonight." Hisami smiled as she bowed at all of them.

"Come, you must be hungry." Michelle hurried as she grabbed Hisami and dragged her into the dinning room. The girls all sat down to eat, Hisami and Anita on one side and Maggie and Michelle on the other.

"So how's school with Anita, Hisami-chan?" Michelle asked caringly as she stuffed her mouth with noodles and slurped down her saki.

"Fine, class with Anita-chan is great." Hisami looked sideways to her friend and grinned; Anita couldn't help but blush as she hid it behind her cup.

"Oh... huh?" All of a sudden the door swung opened as Nenene stood at the door looking like the undead. The bags under her eyes hung heavily as her hair looked a little unkempt. Dragging her feet, she moved to the table and plunked down at the head of it. Silence fell across the table as Michelle cleared her throat.

"How was your meeting…?" Michelle spoke up as Nenene cut her off with a raised hand.

"Sake." Nenene snapped as she looked around, grabbed the bottle from the table and started drinking.

"How..." Michelle tried again as Nenene cut her off again.

"Maggie, rub my neck." Nenene groaned belatedly as she sat the bottle down, belched and undid her coat. Nodding, Maggie stood up, moved behind Nenene and started rubbing her neck. Nenene started her story as the girls listened and ate there dinner quietly. Anita smiled politely went she needed to as she felt a hand brushed up her inner thigh. Anita bit back a noise as no one noticed and continued to listen to Nenene. Anita felt the heat rush through her as her classmate slowly rubbed her leg under the table without concern.

_"What going on, why is she touching me? She's not..."_

Anita thoughts cut off as she looked over at her friend glowing face.  
"Anita-chan, will you show me your room, I have kind of a headache." Hisa whispered laboriously as Anita noticed Hisa's other hand was in her own lap, rubbing something slowly. Anita banged her knee as she got to her feet quickly.

"Are you ok Anita-chan?" Michelle asked as the others looked awkwardly over at the pink haired girl.

"Fine, Hisami and I are going to my room." Anita rubbed her knee as she grabbed Hisa's hand and lead her upstairs.

"That was weird." Michelle wondered strangely as she turned to Nenene who was purring under the tall girl's caressing hands. Anita and Hisa walked into her room and sat on the bed as they looked at each other.

"Are you ok Hisa-chan? You seemed a little off at dinner." Anita asked carefully as she put her hand on her friends head. Anita moved closer, examining Hisa who remained still and silent. Just as Anita opened her mouth again Hasumi leaned in quickly and kissed her fully on the lips. Anita's eyes went wide with surprise as Hisa moaned softly into her red lips. Anita pulled back swiftly as her wide eye's stared confusedly at her friend's calm look.

"Anita-chan... I'm sorry." Hisa frowned sadly as her eyes started to water.

"I s-should leave." Hisami jumped to her feet as Anita snatched her wrist and pulled her back to the bed. Tears streamed down Hisa's face as she started sobbing. Anita pulled the young girls head into her chest as she stroked her ponytails. After a few moments Hisa leaned back looking into Anita's green eyes, Hisa's deep purple eyes were blood-shot with tears as her lower lip trembled.

"Anita-sama, I know this is strange and it's a little hard to explain, but." Hisa stuttered self-consciously as she got control of her breathing.

''It's ok Hisa-chan.'' Anita soothed as she wiped away the young girls tears.

''Oh Anita-chan I wished I could of told you sooner, but I didn't know how, all the times we were alone it burned inside me to tell you how I felt, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I was embarrassed of what you might say or do if I told you so I kept it to myself.'' Hisa sighed softly as she looked back at Anita.

''At dinner I wanted your attention so I took a chance and when we were alone I…'' Hisa's face blushed darkly as she looked away, remembering her first kiss only seconds ago.

"Oh, Hisa." Anita smiled brightly as she put her arm around her friend and pulled her close.

''So your not mad with me?'' Hisa asked feebly as she stared back at her pink haired friend.

''No, of course not Hisa to be honest… I feel the same about you.'' Anita felt color flushing her face this time as Hisa looked at her with surprise.

''I jus' felt like I didn't fall under your likes with books and all that stuff.'' Anita explained shortly as she locked her hands in her lap. Hisa grinned happily as she hugged her friend tightly. Anita glanced over as their eyes locked. Their hearts raced as their faces moving closer to one another, for a more prepared kiss. Just before their lips could touch.

''Anita, Hisami come down we're going to start the movie!'' Michelle voice bellowed from downstairs. Both girls giggled shyly at each other as they jumped up and headed downstairs. Downstairs, the table had been cleared and cleaned as Michelle manned the DVD player.

''Oh good I didn't want to watch alone.'' Michelle swayed nonchalantly from the saki as she put in the DVD and hopped on the couch.

''Where's Maggie and Nenene-sama?" Anita asked as she set blankets on the floor in front of the big screen TV.

''Upstairs, they said they we're tried.'' Michelle reached for the bottle on the table and took a long swig as she got comfortable. Anita didn't bother with anymore questions as she turned the lights out and settled on the floor next to her blue-haired classmate. The movie was a love/comedy flick about a guy and a girl falling in love, then breaking up just to fall back in love. Anita felt her attention drawn from the movie to Hisa cuddling under her right arm. Hisami's right hand had started to caress her under the blanket, starting with her stomach and chest as she made her move slowly down to her crotch. Anita tensed her body as she felt Hisa's fingers slid under the elastic band of her panties to her small mound of pubic hair. Anita soaked her panties instantly as Hisa caressed firmer, brushing her clit ever so discreetly. Anita closed her eyes; her breathing was hoarse as she bit her lower lip. Hisa's fingers were like magic as they danced in her sticky wetness, waiting to penetrate. Then it happened, the pink haired girl slapped her left hand over mouth and grunted loudly into it as Hisa pushed her middle finger into Anita's slick slit. Anita buried her face into Hisa's neck, trying to quiet her growing passion.

Moaning uncontrollably Anita leaned up and planted her lips to Hisa's as the blue haired girl's finger pushed deeply inside her. The two girls tongues entwined curiously, tasting one another's with genuine desire. Anita's body shuddered as she felt her insides come to it boiling point. Hisa wrapped her leg around Anita's as she grinded her crotch hotly into her friend. Anita stifled a scream as she let herself go involuntarily to the lust that consumed her. Hisami's fingers swirled in the wetness as she trailed it up the exhausted girl's stomach.

''Oh Hisa…..'' Anita whispered smoothly as she looked at Hisa's TV lit face.

''Anita-chan..." Will you do the same for me?'' Hisa asked pettily as she nuzzled her nose into her friend's ear

''I sure will Hisa." Anita smiled as she closed the gap for other sweet kiss.

''Let's go to my room.'' Anita grinned as she got up and helped up Hisa. In Anita's room the two girls touched and tasted each other to the long hours of the night to the early morning...


End file.
